The Curtis Girl
by Beatrice29
Summary: Liz had a great life...Scratch that... A perfect life. She got everything she wanted and was popular back at her old school. But when her foster parents die in a plane crash, she is forced to go live with the Outsiders in Tulsa Oklahoma. Little does she know Tulsa is not all glam and pretty like LA...
1. Chapter 1

I drove through the small country town and scrunched my nose in disgust. Tulsa had to be one of the worst places ever. I pursed my lips as I kept on driving, everything was old and plain, and the only thing that seemed nice was my shining red Chevy Impala. A few boys wolf whistled but I ignored them and gripped my steering wheel tighter, so tight my knuckles were turning white. Since my parents died in a plane crash two weeks ago, I now have to live in small country town Tulsa from bright sunny Los Angeles.

Personally I have never heard anything good about Tulsa and never even gave a thought about it. Not even once.

And even better news? I have to live with my brothers I don't even _know_ about. I haven't even met my parents before! Shouldn't I go live with my aunt in San Fran Cisco since she's my father's sister?

All I knew about my brothers were that one of them was my twin, and I had an older and younger one as well. I grimaced at the thought.

They had the strangest names as well. I seriously thought Arthur was joking when he said their names Darryl, Ponyboy and Cokepop or Sodabottle whatever his name was.

I sighed sadly. I had a perfect life in Los Angeles. My parents were rich and they got me whatever they wanted but I had to have good marks on my report card, if I was in the top six in gymnastics, or if I got the lead role for a musical or play.

I always got As and Bs on my school report and assignments, and I was always in the top six for gymnastics.

Though I was Little Miss Brainiac I was also talented and beautiful. I can sing, dance, act and I've won Miss Belladonna when I was 13 and I was runner up when I was 14. Unlike other girls I didn't enjoy Beauty Pageants too much while my foster sister was determined to beat me.

I was already missing Alice. It was unfair that we didn't get to stay together. She was going to San Fran Cisco to live with our aunt while I was to live in dirty old Tulsa. Even though we weren't blood related, we were still sisters we were always there for each other and shared every thing together, our shoes, dresses, secrets and even answers. We had similar hobbies and interests, same dress and shoe size, and beautiful but in different ways.

She was blonde and ice blue eyes and more of model beautiful while I had chocolate brown hair ice blue eyes and more of the sweet and innocent Hollywood gorgeous so our mother says.

The more I drove the uglier it got. It was turning into dull colours and more brown and black.

All the houses looked similar and I was lost. It was number 27 but none of the houses had numbers at the front.

I drive a bit further in and see a cluster of girls shrieking with laughter and giggling.

"Hey." I call out to the group of girls smoking and wearing too much make up. They stared at me but I smiled back radiantly.

"I'm looking for the Curtis' household. Do you know whereabouts it is?" I ask them politely. They looked dodgy with their short shorts and their skintight shirts but I knew how to handle things if things got rough.

"And what do you want with them?" The dark haired one snaps. I'm appalled. Did they have any manners?

"Evie be nice." A nicer girl comes out from the group and approaches me, she smiled at me nicely and directs towards where the Curtis' live.

"They live just down the road on the left hand side it's number 27."

"Thanks." I say brightly.

I follow her directions and start counting the houses. That last house was 13 meaning that 27 was nearby. On the 8th house I stopped. My eyes widened with horror and I couldn't feel my jaw.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered darkly under my breath. The house was old and worn down like most of the houses on this road. The front lawn didn't deserve to be called a front lawn. Bits of car pieces and a rusty old truck were sitting on the brown crispy grass. I sighed miserably and combed my finger through my silky chocolate brown hair. I had a large trailer full of my belongings right behind me that I don't think can even fit the whole house, scratch that, a tiny shack. I know they weren't the richest people but I'm sure they weren't from a poor run down house and in a bad neighbourhood.

I open the front gate and take a few bags with me and sit down on the rickety steps. It wasn't pretty here. It was like as if they had a drought. No more like Egypt when God sent all sorts of diseases in the Bible until the Pharaoh let Moses and the Jews free. I hear people coming this way nearby and I look towards the noise. A group of teenage boys were coming this way. Shoving each other, laughing, and smoking to my disgust.

I wrinkle my nose as the smell of cigarette waves its way towards me and cautiously watch them get closer and closer towards this way. They were also probably drunk by the way they were walking and laughing. A foreword, I hate smokers, alcoholics, and rapists. I didn't mind colored people that much unless they caused trouble somewhere or got too violent. I hated violence.

"Hey Soda! Since when did you get a new car?" One of them asked. They all rush over to my Baby Girl circle around her with awed expressions on their faces.

I purse my lips and carefully watch them in case they do something stupid to my Baby Girl like-

"Get your dirty hands off my Baby Girl!" I snap at them angrily. What did they think my baby girl was? An animal at a petting zoo?

They all looked up and stared at me bewildered.

They all looked at me up and down, which I found very rude and disturbing.

"Now aren't you a pretty doll?" One of them says. I glare at him with all the hate I could muster.

"Well, if it ain't a Soc girl. Where's your pretty boyfriend?" The tallest one said smirking. "Excuse me?" I say confused. What in the world was a Sos?

"You heard me, what are you even doing here?" he said again in a bored tone. "None of your god damn business!" I snapped. Oh gosh, mother would kill me if she heard what I just said. Well, foster mother, Rosalie Janette Pennington. For god's sake I didn't even know my biological mother.

"Well, you're a feisty one aren't you now?" The dark haired one flicked his ashes towards my direction I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him.

"I'm sorry but are you just plain rude or do you have some sort of hand twitch?" I ask him coldly.

One of them grabbed at me but I moved over.

"Don't even think about it." I growled.

One the guy who flicked ashes at me grabbed my wrist, and I swung my fist directly at his face. I smirked as he stumbled and blood trickled down his nose.

"Shit!" he said loudly as he clutched his nose. The good-looking one glared at me. "Oh you've got some nerve." He said angrily. I spread my feet to give myself better balance and they advanced on me. "You're going to regret that bitch."

"Sodapop! What's going on?" A gruff voice demands from somewhere. A tall, muscular guy walks towards us stiffly with a tool belt around his waist.

"Well, some Soc just turns up on our steps and she punched Dally in the nose." "Yeah, well do you even now who she is?" He asked him his temper rising.

"Yeah, well sorry to interrupt your little lecture." I say interrupting their conversation. "But if this not the Curtis' household can you please tell me where they live? Because I am not wasting my time here." I say coldly. "I'm Darryl Curtis." The guy who just came says. "And what's your name?"

I purse my lips and scrunch my toes inside my heels.

"Elizabeth Nancy Rose Pennington-Curtis." I say shortly. He makes a small 'o' and smooths his hands on his greasy jean and I sniff in disgust. He notices and smiles apologetically and instead opens the door motioning me to go in. "Hey," He whistles to the group of teens still glaring at me angrily. "Go get the luggage from the car."

"Darry are you serious?" The youngest one complains. "There's like a thousand!" Darry gives him a stern look and they all slouch down grumpily to my Baby Girl and start getting the luggage out. I step into the shack and my eyes open wide in horror. It was a small messy lounge room with one of those old tee vees and chocolate cake on the rickety coffee table. I gag at the stench of sweat and stale cigarette move out of the doorway and grip my perfect white handbag. Everything was old and colorless, and the only thing that seemed new was my white bag and myself.

"Oh, here, sit down." Darry motions me to a space on the couch but I move over to the chair and sit down on the edge stiffly.

The guys start bringing in my luggage inside and keep returning with more and more until practically a quarter of the room was filled with my boxes and suitcases.

"Is that it?" Darry asks.

"Nah, there's still a lot more to go as well as the trailer." The guy with the Mickey Mouse shirt says.

"Glory girl, how much stuff do you have?"

"As much as I need." I reply coldly. "Leave the trailer and don't bother bringing the luggage inside the trailer considering there's an awful lot." I say.

"You mean there's more?" The youngest one said with his eyes shining.

"Yes." I reply.

Finally they all come back inside and one of them turns on a Mickey Mouse cartoon. I always liked Mickey Mouse, I always took photos with him when I went to Disneyland. Oh Disneyland. That was my favourite place in the world the rides were thrilling and everything was perfect and all your troubles went away.

"Darry who the hell is she?" A voice brings me back to the sad reality.

I glare at him and he cowers slightly. I mentally smirk at myself. I had cold ice blue eyes that can turn really scary, according to everyone who knew me.

Darry sighs and sits down on the old couch.

"Well, I meant to tell you guys, but… Well… I thought you were coming next week." He says as he turns to me. I roll my eyes. "My lawyer gave you a phone call two weeks ago telling me that I was coming today."

"Oh… right… yeah well… She's our sister." He announces. The room is quiet and 14 eyeballs were staring at me. I purse my lips as they continued to be silent.

"What?" The youngest one says. "Since when?" He asks confused.

"Ever since I was born." I say in a bored tone.

"Yeah, well how can't I remember you?!" The Paul Newman guy says angrily. He stands up from the couch and glares at me.

"Because we're twins. Or did you never know that you idiot?" I snap at him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Soda. Okay, let me explain." Darry said.

"Yes she is your twin. She older than you by-"

"6 minutes." I answer. Darry nods and continues to explain everything.

"The doctor offered to adopt one of the twins to help mom and dad since they we were struggling with money. They promised to take care of Elizabeth and raise her in a better life." He explained. "Which he did. And they also provided us money every month until Mom and Dad could find another job. But even when Dad did get another job they still provided us money so that we could all go to school."

"Then why is she here?" The Soda guy says. Yes! That's it it's Sodabottle!

"Because my foster parents died in a plane crash." I say bitterly. I was devastated when I found out the news. It's not everyday you find out your parents die. I went into a small depression but Alice kicked my butt. Hard. She told me to shape up or ship out because I wasn't the only person in the world who lost their parents. So I did. We stuck together and until they announced that I was going to Tulsa and she was going to San Fran Cisco.

"Well." I get up from the chair. "I'm not going to waste I put my stuff somewhere?" I ask Darryl. He nods and leads me over to a tiny room filled with lots of stuff. It was better than nothing so I start putting my bags and boxes into the room. Most of the boxes were filled with dresses, shoes and other clothing as well as books, toys, and all of my other things from California. I finally drag my finally box into the room and slam the door shut.

A girl can't have too many dresses. I tuck my hair behind my ear and walk into the living room and two of the guys just walked out. I sit down on the chair and watch the Mickey Mouse cartoon going on with the blonde guy, while Ponyboy's on the floor drawing something.

Darryl walks in and sits on the couch and starts reading the paper.

"Where is she going to sleep Darry?" Ponyboy suddenly asks. Darry stiffens and slowly lowers his paper.

"Well, we don't really have a spare room, I mean you can sleep at my bedroom today and I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No that's fine." I say quickly. "I'll sleep in my trailer, I mean I have a bed and everything."

"You have a bed in your trailer?" The young one Ponyboy asked astonished. I nod and smile at him.

"Wanna go see the inside?" I ask him. He nods eagerly and I give him the keys to my trailer.

"Just don't touch anything!" I call out to him as he runs eagerly out of the shack. Ponyboy was a sweet kid. I liked him the most out of gang he didn't attempted to touch me or didn't say anything mean to me.

"Can I use your phone?" I ask Darry. He nods and points towards the kitchen where I find the phone on the wall.

I rush over to it and start dialling the number. 879003243745

"Hello?" A warm voice answers.

"Aunt Emma! It's me Lizzie." I say happily in the phone.

"Elizabeth! Oh how are you sweetheart? Are you in Tulsa yet? I mean California to Oklahoma is an awful long trip, especially after going on train and driving the rest of the way from Oklahoma City to Tulsa. Oh honey, we miss you so much! Oh! I think Alice wants to talk to you just wait a minute hon!"

"Lizzie!" A voice screams into my ear.

"Oh my gosh! I miss you so much already!" I hear Alice sniffing on the other line and her voice seems to be choking up.

"Yeah I miss you too, how's San Fran Cisco?" I ask her.

"Not too bad but I wish you were with us." She complains. I laugh and sigh sadly.

"I wish I was too. Well I just met my brothers and his friends." I say.

"Ooooh… Are they cute?" Alice asks.

"Alice!" I hiss into the phone sternly. "Let's just say they aren't the nicest people I've ever met okay? I mean seriously my own twin didn't even know I existed." I say grimly.

"Are you serious? I would bash him with a skillet if I were there until he remembers."

I laugh at Alice's comment.

"Well I wish you were here to do that." I say laughing.

"Well so do I." She says sadly. "I have to go I'll call you the same time tomorrow okay? I have to go to bed you know School tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight." I say sadly. I hang up the phone and sigh.

I was starting school tomorrow as well. I missed my old school so much. I was gymnastics captain, my teachers were great and I had the greatest friends anyone could ask for and of course my boyfriend Will. We broke up as soon as I found out I was moving since long distant relationships don't work.

"Hey Darry. What's for the dinner?" Ponyboy asks from outside. I started thinking what they would normally eat. I hated greasy, oily foods such as burgers, fries, and hotdogs with the exception of fried chicken. I prayed that we wont eat any greasy food tonight. Last time I ate some I threw up and unfortunately that was in the cinema so we couldn't watch the movie without being distracted by the stench of vomit and after that incident I swore to myself I would never eat burgers.

"Sodapop says he'll brings some burgers on the way back from the station."

Oh dear god, help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Want to know how yesterday night went? It went terrible.

After smelling the greasy burgers for five minutes I ran out of the house and vomited into the garden, while the Curtis' just stared at me worried.

"I hate burgers." I manage to choke out to them.

"How could you hate burgers?" Ponyboy asks interested.

"They're so greasy and ech…" I explained to them about my incident in the movie house and they just nodded and said that I didn't have to eat burgers.

I groan over on my bed as my alarm clock starts ringing into life. But that sleepiness was demolished as soon as I remembered what today was.

I starts squealing excitedly as I get out of bed and start brushing my hair and but a nice blue headband and hairspray my hair. I can't look like I just stumbled out of bed on my first day. I get my already prepared outfit and collect my bag and step out of the trailer feeling fresh as a daisy.

Dirty Old Tulsa here I come.

I loved school at my old school and I'm going to do my best here at Tulsa, so I can graduate get into college away from old Tulsa. Finally I was Mom never really agreed about me going to college, and always refused saying that I was pursuing a filming career or a singing career, nothing else. No matter how much I begged her she refused and told me to go practice my dance moves somewhere. Ever since I was little I always wanted to be a lawyer, or a teacher but Mother always said that those jobs were lowly and lawyers were for men, not for women.

Well guess what mother? I am going to go to college and you aren't going to stop me!

I enter the backdoor and quickly go into the kitchen where Ponyboy, Darry, and Cokepop or Sodabottle whatever his name was eating breakfast as well as there quiet friend.

"Morning!" I say happily as I pour myself some chocolate milk. I open the cupboards to find some other edible things that I like apart from the chocolate cake and eggs. Unfortunately I could find nothing so I'll just have to wait until lunch.

"So" I say sitting down at the table with the boys. "What time does school start?" I ask cheerfully. But they don't respond and keep on staring at me wide eyed. But I just smile radiantly and take drink the chocolate milk.

"What?" I ask.  
"You look like a Soc." Johnny says quietly.

"Actually you look richer than a Soc." Ponyboy agrees.

"Right." I say clearly not understanding what they were talking about.

"Where'd you get that dress?" Sodapop asks.

"From California." I say raising my eyebrows. "Where else?"

"How many dresses do you have?" Darry asks curious.

I start thinking of the dresses I have.

"At least 31." I say. "That's including my pageant dresses."

"31!" Soda says spluttering. "31!"

"Yes 31 unless you didn't know it's 30 plus 1" I say to him.

"I know what 31 is!" Soda snaps. "Then why did you repeat it?" I said in a bored tone.

"Do you seriously need 31 dresses?"

"I don't see what the problem is!" I snap back at him.

"Okay! Calm down you two!" Darry yells at us.

"First of all no arguing when I'm around! Is that clear?" Darry says angrily.

"Yes Darry." Soda mumbles. But I smirk and reply with a salute and a

'Yes Sir!' which made Johnny, Soda, and Ponyboy crack up while Darry just glared at him disapprovingly.

"And school starts at 8:30 so you better get going guys, Soda we better get going!" I pick my bag and put the empty glass in the sink.

"Oh, and Liz!" Darry calls out before I leave the shack.

"Yes?"

"You have to go to the registration office and fill out a few forms as soon as you get to school okay?"

"Yes Sir." I salute again as I say that strongly and receive another glare from Darry and I run out of the shack and start driving to school.

Luckily Tulsa High isn't too far from the shack it was only around a ten-minute drive so I got to school in no time. Tulsa High wasn't a grand building but it was good enough.

"Hi." I say to the boys I pass by and they just smile back goofily and say hi in a dreamy way. People watched me as I walk into the building and go straight to the registration office.

The office was old and plain and I approach the lady at the desk.

"Hi, I'm new here and I was told that I had to do the registration form thing."

I say to the lady. The lady looks over her glasses and start looking through leather bound book.

"Elizabeth Nancy Rose Pennington-Curtis?" She asks me raspily. She sounded like she was a mummy or something like that. She did look ancient but I didn't ask how old she was even though I was wondering how old she was.

"Yes, that's me." I say smiling at her. She makes a small 'hmph' and gives me a form and a pen.

"Please fill this out, and give it to me when you're finished." And with that she slowly walks away into another room.

I start filling out the form with the usual information my name, date of birth, where I was born, address, contact numbers until I came across a tricky question.

Parent's names.

I bite my bottom lip and think. Foster or Biological? They were both dead but it does say parent's name.

"Just fill in your guardians name." A nice voice says. I look up from the form and see a red haired girl with piercing green eyes smiling at me kindly.

"I'm Heather Roberts, and you must be Elizabeth." She checks looking at my form.

"Welcome to Tulsa High." She offers me her hand and I shake it and smile back at her.

"Thanks you can call me Liz or Lizzie." I say to her. I immediately liked Heather; she started helping me fill out the form and was really nice.

"Oh, you're a Curtis?" She asked surprised and I see a flicker of hatred in her eyes. "I never knew that there was a Curtis girl."

"Yeah, I'm from California. I mean I was adopted and I only met my brothers yesterday." I explain to her.

She snaps her fingers and points to me in recognition.

"You're the one with the really nice car!" She says remembering. "The red Chevy!"

"That's me." I say.

"So, you're adopted. Wow. Did you know you were a Curtis since you were little?" She asks as I hand the form to the Registration lady.

"Nope. I mean I didn't find out until two weeks ago."

"So what are you doing here in old Tulsa instead of sunny California?" She asks interested.

"I foster parents died." I say quietly. I look at the clock to avoid her face filled with pity.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." She says sympathetically.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I say smiling at her.

"Here you are dearie." The registration lady came back with a folder for me. "Inside are your timetable, school map, and a small booklet about the school." She says handing me a yellow folder.

"Oh my gosh. Show me your time table!" Heather says excited.

I take out her timetable and read it out with her.

"Oh great! You're in my History, Geography and Maths!" She says excitedly. "Oh and your in Eddie's English class as well as Tammy and Ben! And you have Art with Peter." She rolls her eyes when she mentions Peter.

"Music with Tammy and Science with Eddie as well."

"Oh okay." I say not knowing what she was talking about. She must've heard my tone because she looked up reassuringly at me.

"Oh they're my friends. Don't worried they'll love you especially Tammy."

Tulsa High was a good school but I still preferred my old school. The teachers I have were nice especially Mrs Carter, my English and Music teacher and my new friends were great.

Tammy was a strawberry blonde with wide blue eyes a bit dim-witted, yes, but optimistic and happy.

Peter tall, a bit lanky, and really stupid as well as funny, but surprisingly he's academically smart. Ben? Sarcastic, rarely speaks, smart, funny were the words to describe him. And Eddie? He was charming, handsome, funny, smart and talented. And maybe I did like him more than Ben and Peter.

"So you play any sports?" Peter asks me as we sit down at the lunchroom.

"Yeah, back in California I was a gymnast." I say as I take a sip of my water.

Peter whistles.

"Gymnast, nice. You should sign up they really need another gymnast to the team the majority of the team graduated last year so there's only like six of them left."

"Wow." I say surprised. "I think I will sign up."

"You do track and Field?" He asks me again.

"No, well I am fast but I use all my speed for gymnastics, not running."

"Oh don't be so happy Peter I swear one day someone will kick your ass." Heather says as she joins us.

"He's the fastest long distance runner in the school." Heather explains. "And so far no one has beaten him."

"Yeah, maybe next time pal." Eddie joins us.

"Yeah, problem is that next time's when I'm 70 and I have a walking stick." Peter answered. We all laughed and Tammy and Ben come and join us together.

Pretty much everyone sitting with me does a sport except for Heather. Eddie baseball, Ben football, Peter track and field and Tammy's a diver.

"So do you guys know where I go to sign up for gymnastics?" I ask them. I really wanted to join the Gymnastics team and if there was a school production.

"Yeah, you have to talk to coach Sorenson." Peter answered. "He's the gymnastics and track and field coach, hey, I'll do you a favour and I'll tell him you want to join. Gymnastics trainings are on Thursdays 3:30 till 7."

"Thanks!" I cheerfully say to Peter and he grins back.

"So I hear you do gymnastics."

I look behind me and see a pretty girl with flaming red hair in a cheerleading uniform smiling at me kindly.

"Oh Sherry, since when have you become a stalker?" Heather asks her sarcastically.

"Oh I was only passing by until I heard that the new girl does gymnastics." The girl Sherry answers glaring at Heather. "Sherry Valance but people call me Cherry because of my red hair." She says holding out a hand to me.

"No need to flaunt it." Heather mutters.

"Heather just because my hair's more magnificent than yours doesn't mean you have to criticise it." Cherry says to her sweetly. "So I'm in the cheerleading squad and we're recruiting new girls. Wanna join?"

"Um….not really." I say to her politely. "I don't cheer."

"Oh you don't have to! It's just for fun, you know?" She says nicely.

"That's exactly what you said to Emily but excluded her in the whole routine last year at championships." Ben says to Cherry. "And she's a gymnast."

Cherry turns red and clenches her jaw.

"Yeah… Well… I wasn't the captain last year." Cherry says furiously.

"And you still aren't!" Eddie says biting his apple. "Isn't that a bit sad? You were so confident last year you were going to be head cheerleader but hey! Mary's head cheerleader isn't she?"

Cherry glares at Eddie and smiles down at me.

"It'll be fun! And you'll meet tonnes of really nice girls. So what do you say?"

"I'm a gymnast not a cheerleader." I say to her. "So that's a no for me."

"Are you sure? I mean last year we went to-"

"Sherry are you deaf?" Heather says loud and clearly. "Because if you are she said no. Do you get that? NO" Heather said NO while shaking her head, and we all laughed, while Cherry stormed away angrily.

"Thank goodness she's out of my sight." Heather grumbles as she opens her copy of 'Gone with the Wind.'

"Aww…. You girls were cute when you were little. Best friends forever!" Peter say cheekily and Heather slaps his arm.

"Shut up. That was when we were six." Heather says flustering. I was about to ask them what was going on between Heather and Cherry but another voice that I loathed interrupted.

"Hey there sis!"

I purse my lip and look back beside me where Sodapop sits down.

"Hello Sodapop." I say stiffly.

"So! You enjoying school?" He says happily but I'm not in the happy mood.

"Look, why don't you go sit with your little friends okay? They're not that hard to find." I say too him but she just smirks happily.

"Nah, I'd rather be with my adorable cute twin sister." He plants a kiss on my cheek, and I scowl and shove him away from me.

"You're disgusting."

"Nope I know you love me! Hey there guys!" He says happily to my friends. The guys say Hi casually but Tammy swoons as she says hi dreamily and Heather just glares at him.

"Greaser why don't you run along with your friends, I'm sure you have some tyres to slash or a shop to rob."

"Slashing tyres aren't my thing and I don't practically enjoy shoplifting." He says casually back to her.

Heather sighs and massages her temples.

"Look you and that Randle guy have already made my day bad, both in Science and English so please make everyone's life easier and piss off." Heather says to him sweetly sarcastically.

"Aw… but Chemistry was hilarious today!" Sodapop says chuckling. "You and Steve would not shut up and then you drop the acid, man you're scary when you're angry."

"Well, then since you've witnessed my actions first hand why don't you do the smart thing and leave us alone." Heather snaps at him.

"Okay, Professor! Whatever you say!" Sodapop gets up and smiles at me.

"Hey, by the way Darry says that you have to come home straight after school." Sodapop says cheerfully as he leaves us."

I sigh and mutter great under my breath.

"You're brother's soooo cute!" Tammy says dreamily.

"He's annoying." I reply back annoyed.

"Yeah but you two are like the good looking twins." Peter says.

"Thanks Peter! You just made my day!" I say to him sarcastically, and Peter laughs in response.

"Hey Ed have you done the History homework?" Tammy asks nervously. "Yeah, why? Oh no. You didn't do it did you?" Eddie says narrowing his eyes at her.

"Maybe." Tammy says innocently.

Heather and Eddie groan at the same time.

"Tammy! You promised me you did your homework when we went to the diner to eat dessert!" Heather complains.

"I did!" Tammy whines. "You just never asked about my History homework. You just said homework."

"And by homework I meant all of your homework. Every single one of it!" Heather sighs frustrated.

"Okay here take my homework. I really don't want you to get in trouble. Again! Tammy this is the sixth time this year!" Heather says worried, "and I don't like it when you use my homework."

"Oh don't worry this'll be the last time, I promise!" Tammy says happily her eyes shining wide with happiness.

"That's what you said two weeks ago." Ben mutters and I laugh. They were the craziest bunch of friends I have ever encountered.


End file.
